Los 4 Botones de la Felicidad
by Kinen
Summary: Tras haber entrado a la universidad y separarse parcialmente de sus amigos, Amu se sentía mas sola que nunca y sentía que se había perdido por completo en alguna parte de su vida, pero todo estaba apunto de cambiar.
1. Capitulo1: Los 4 Botones de la felicidad

**Los 4 botones de la felicidad**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic es de mi autoria y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu POV_

_

* * *

_El contacto con los chicos era escaso pues la universidad no le dejaba tiempo para ir a verles, pero debido a que en unos cuantos días seria su cumpleaños decidió darse un tiempo para festejar con ellos, aun lo estaba pensando mientras se encontraba sentada en su escritorio intentando hacer su tarea, mas la soledad del espacio la sacaba de su concentración para fijarla en otro tema.

"_Este último mes he sentido que mi vida se detuvo en algún momento y no puedo ser yo misma, me perdí en alguna parte y no he logrado encontrarme, cada día es deprimente y gris, no he logrado hacer amigos en esta etapa, y extraño a mis grandes y viejos amigos, sobre todo aquel que se la pasaba molestándome todo el tiempo… es a quien mas le he perdido la huella…"_

La joven pelirosada de ojos ámbar suspiro mientras en su cabeza retumbaban sus pensamientos

"_Ya hace casi un mes que no se de ellos, me la he pasado encerrada en mi habitación haciendo trabajos y proyectos, que deprimente… hasta mi familia ha notado el cambio, pero ni yo sola entiendo que es lo que me pasa realmente"_

Fuera de su habitación se encontraba una pequeña niña de coletas graciosas sentada sobre sus piernas con una oreja pegada en la puerta de la habitación de su hermana mayor, la pequeña extrañaba jugar con su hermana y sabia que algo le pasaba pero no lograba saber con precisión que era, mientras que con la oreja pegada a la puerta no podía escuchar absolutamente nada recordaba como su hermana antes estaba llena de vida y tenia tiempo para todo, y ahora solo se encerraba en su habitación sin tiempo de nada, dejo todo totalmente de lado. La pequeña suspiro y su rostro se mostró con determinación y agrego casi en un susurro – Tengo que hacer algo para ayudar a mi hermana, pondré las manos a la obra – se levanto y corrió hacia la planta baja, tomo una libreta de números telefónicos y se podía ver a la pequeña marcando y haciendo llamadas, la determinación la había invadido y necesitaba hacer algo para que su hermana regresara a ser ella misma, - Bien, nos veremos ahí – Dijo la pequeña mientras colgaba el teléfono "El primer paso se ha dado, ahora solo nos queda ponernos de acuerdo" pensando con satisfacción.

Si bien Ami había crecido ya un poco dentro de los 6 años que transcurrieron su personalidad segura y determinada a resolver las cosas aun seguía intacta, sentía que al fin podía hacer algo por su hermana y nada la detendría.

Pasaron las horas y alrededor de las 4 de la tarde, la pequeña Ami salio de su casa diciendo que tenia que ir a comprar algunos materiales que le habían encargado en la escuela, llego al centro comercial y se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes en la plaza, para ser exactos 2 jovencitos y una señorita.

- Ami-chan ¡Como has crecido! – Saludo el joven de cabellera azulada que pasaba mas aya de su cintura, aquel que con sus ojos ambarinos reflejaba alegría por ver a la pequeña.

- Oh ¡¿Fue Ami-chan la que nos cito aquí?! – Exclamo un poco sorprendido y confuso a la vez el chico de mirada borgoña y cabellos dorados – Hacia tiempo que no te veíamos Ami-chan, que alegría – agrego con una calida sonrisa

- ¡Nagihiko! ¡Tadase! ¡Que alegría verlos! – Exclamo la pequeña mientras los saludaba, dirigió su mirada al frente y agrego – Rima-chan ¿no me saludas? – con ojos vidriosos y soñadores. La señorita de cabellos dorados y rizados contesto resignada – Ami-chan, te veo casi a diario en la escuela de actuación… pero esta bien, ¡Hola Ami-chan! – Sonrío la jovencita.

Los dos chicos al ver la escena no hicieron mas que mirarse y rascar sus cabezas mientras que Nagihiko se dispuso a preguntar – Ami-chan, ¿cual era el asunto que querías tratar? Te notaba un poco preocupada por el teléfono – Ami los miro y suspiró, Tadase y Nagihiko la miraron atentos, mientras que Rima solo agacho la mirada como ya sabiendo de que trataba, la pequeña al ver a Rima bajar la mirada bajó la suya también y agrego – Es mi hermana… - con tono desganado y preocupado.

Nagihiko y Tadase al ver la acción de la pequeña y el tono con que lo dijo, no evitaron abrir bien sus ojos y esperar a que la pequeña terminara de hablar – No se exactamente que le pasa, pero les puedo decir que no esta bien – añadió la pequeña en el mismo tono – Siento como que algo le ha afectado bastante y se ha encerrado a ella misma, no quiere hablar con nadie y siento que no es feliz, aunque pone de pretexto la escuela… – seguía hablando la pequeña con preocupación desbordante sobre su rostro, Rima suspiro hondo y agrego – Incluso yo he intentado hablar con ella, pero dice que no me preocupe que esta bien, pero realmente algo le pasa – Los chicos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, la siempre alegre y animada Amu Hinamori estaba pasando por un periodo de nubes negras y ellos no se habían enterado hasta ahora – Amu siempre ha estado para nosotros, y tenemos que hacerle saber que nosotros siempre estaremos con ella pase lo que pase – Agrego el chico de peliazul mientras el otro chico de mirada borgoña asentía con la cabeza, Ami se sintió aliviada y sonrió de alegría mientras preguntaba - ¿Y donde están los demás? – volteando a su alrededor sin poder divisar a los chicos faltantes, Tadase se apresuro a contestar – Oh bueno, Utau tenia que ensayar para su presentación y Kukai se quedo con ella para ayudarle con los preparativos – seguido a él, Nagihiko agrego – Yaya dijo que tenia practica de ballet, pero no te preocupes Ami-chan en cuanto nosotros acordemos algo, les avisaremos después – Ami asintió con la cabeza mientras los 4 chicos paseaban por la plaza pensando en algo para ayudar a su querida amiga Amu, compraron un helado cada uno y se sentaron en una banca cerca mientras meditaban, Ami rompió el silencio con un suspiro y dijo – Aww como no existe un botón el cual tengas que oprimir y todo sea felicidad – los 3 jóvenes restantes se miraron a los ojos y como si hubiera surgido una gran idea Rima habló – Felicidad, debemos saber que es lo que hace a Amu feliz o que la ha hecho feliz en su vida, recordemos chicos, consigamos pistas – Nagihiko la miro con iluminación y agregó – Si, y después podremos hacerle feliz con todo con lo que mas ha disfrutado su vida – al verlos emocionados Tadase habló – Y todo fuera como oprimir un botón – mientras sonreía calidamente, Ami los miro contagiándose de aquella emoción y positivismo con que los chicos hablaban, ella también estaba dispuesta a ayudar. Y dicho esto empezaron a planear y a reunir información.

Tras una semana de estar "investigando" los chicos tenían todo listo, se habían comunicado con el profesor Nikaido para que les fabricaran un aparato que usarían para su propósito. Y decidieron conseguir a alguien externo a ellos para que le entregara el "paquete" a su querida amiga con problemas, Amu.

Faltaban ya 3 días para su cumpleaños y ella seguía en su cuarto intentando concentrarse para terminar una tarea y después bajar a comer con su familia para después volver a encerrarse en su habitación, mas una voz que provenía desde la planta baja de su casa la saco de su concentración – Amu, Hija te llaman aquí abajo –

"¿Mmh? ¿Quién podrá ser? Y porque tenia que ser justo ahora que estoy en medio de una tarea" pensó la chica pelirosada mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de entrada de su casa, un chico al parecer con facha de cartero la esperaba con un paquete en sus manos, al ver a la joven se dispuso a hablar - ¿Es usted la señorita Amu Hinamori? – La chica asintió con la cabeza – me han enviado a entregarle este paquete personalmente, dentro del paquete viene una hoja de instrucciones – agregó el chico mientras le entregaba el paquete – Que tengan un excelente día – sonrío el joven mientras se retiraba.

Amu quedo extrañada pues a pesar de ser de paquetería no tuvo que firmar ningún papel de recibido, simplemente llegaron y le dejaron tirado el paquete "¿Qué tal que es una trampa? ¿Y si se equivocaron? Pero dijo mi nombre muy claro… no creo que sea una trampa… ¿Quién querría hacerme una trampa? Y ¿para que?" la chica solo suspiro y se dirigió a su habitación de nuevo, puso el paquete sobre su escritorio y quiso volver a concentrarse en su tarea, mas sin embargo, tener ese paquete misterioso por un lado no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera abrirlo.

_Ese paquete sobre mi escritorio me intrigaba demasiado, hasta me ponía nerviosa no saber que era ni quien lo enviaba, pero tenia una tentación enorme de abrirlo, creo que lo observe alrededor de 10 veces en tan solo 2 minutos que intentaba concentrarme para terminar mi tarea, hasta que me decidí y lo agarre, me decidí a abrirlo, sea lo que sea que tenga que ser._

Mientras la chica se disponía a abrir el paquete, cerro los ojos como si de eso dependiera la severidad del asunto y rasgo el papel que lo envolvía, se detuvo un momento y noto que nada malo había pasado, entonces un poco mas aliviada termino de desenvolver el paquete. Mientras terminaba de desenvolver el paquete cayo una hoja sobre el escritorio, cuando termino de desenvolverlo cual fue su sorpresa que era una especie de caja con 4 botones rojos incrustados, la cajita era de madera, pintada de un color oscuro, se veía muy sencilla y los 4 botones resaltaban de ella.

"Pero que… ¿Qué es esto?" Pensaba la chica mientras veía confundida la caja que tenia en las manos, le dio vuelta y la vio de arriba a abajo y de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, no entendía de que se trataba, "¿Será alguna clase de juego?" pensó nuevamente, bajó su mirada y noto la hoja de instrucciones, coloco la caja sobre el escritorio con mucho cuidado y se dispuso a leer las instrucciones.

_Estos son los 4 botones de la felicidad, en el mismo día que has recibido este paquete deberás presionar el primer botón, algo que esperabas que pasara, pasará; Después de que vivas la experiencia, espera hasta el siguiente día y alrededor de la misma hora presiona el segundo botón, nuevamente se te presentara una nueva situación; En el tercer día deberás presionar el tercer botón a la misma hora que los días anteriores, y dentro de ese mismo día deberás esperar una instrucción para presionar el ultimo y cuarto botón. _

_Para que todo pase como debe ser, es necesario que pierdas uno de tus sentidos, el cual también se te explicara al momento de aparecer la primera situación, una recomendación mas es no pedir explicaciones ya que ninguna exigencia de ese estilo será contestada._

_Termine de leer las "instrucciones" y por un momento el miedo invadió mi pecho, miedo a lo desconocido y al no saber porque exactamente a mi me había llegado este "paquete" y después de todo, que era eso de los 4 botones de la felicidad… bah, no creía que algo fuese a pasar con el solo echo de oprimir un botón, mas la duda y la curiosidad me carcomía, tome el aparatejo que mas bien parecía una caja y lo observe detenidamente, recordé lo que decían las dichosas instrucciones "en el mismo día que has recibido este paquete deberás presionar el primer botón" pero que carajo, ¿a que hora? O ¿no importará la hora? ¿Qué sucedería si lo oprimía? Y… ¿Qué sucedería si no? ¿Qué es lo que espero que pase? Me preguntaba a mi misma_

La chica pelirosada observaba la caja con sus 4 coloreados botones mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos; por otro lado se encontraba un chico peliazul de mirada ambarina mirando fijamente a lo que parecía un tipo de reloj de mano con una sola pantalla sin nada en ella "Creo que debimos haber hecho una prueba antes, ¿Qué tal que no funciona?" pensaba un tanto nervioso el chico, mientras estaba rodeado de sus cómplices, un castaño de mirada esmeralda, un rubio con ojos borgoña, una chica con rizos dorados al igual que su mirada, una castaña un tanto infantil y una rubia de mirada violácea, que esperaban impacientes junto con él a que sucediera algo con aquel aparato que tenia en sus manos, de repente el dichoso aparato ilumino su pantalla, todos sonrieron con satisfacción y victoriosos de que aquello que esperaban que sucediera sucedió. Apartado un poco del grupo pero esperando lo mismo, se encontraba otro chico, el cual permanecía separado pero al tanto de todo lo que hacían.

_No lo puedo creer, ¡oprimí el botón! ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora? ¡¡Dios!! ¿En que me metí? Me sentía demasiado nerviosa, "es necesario que pierdas uno de tus sentidos" al recordar eso mis ojos se encontraban vidriosos y no sabia que pensar al respecto, me sentía con miedo y un tanto confundida, pero la voz de mi madre llamándome me saco del pánico "aun sigo con vida" pensé torpemente – ¡Ya voy mamá! – me apresure a contestar y deje la caja sobre mi escritorio nuevamente, me dirigía hacia la planta baja mientras veía a mi madre en la puerta de entrada – Te buscan hija – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y me apresure a bajar._

* * *

Hola a quien este leyendo este fic, n_n bueno sean buenos conmigo ya que es el primer fic que escribo y dure casi como 3 días escribiendo esta primera parte jajaja

La segunda parte esta en proceso, así que si quieren saber que mas va a pasar, lean el siguiente capitulo :3!


	2. Capitulo 2: Mi Mejor Amiga

**Capitulo 2: Mi Mejor Amiga**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic es de mi autoria y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu POV_

(N/A: Notas de la Autora)

* * *

- ¿Nagihiko? – Dijo Amu sorprendida y a la vez emocionada por ver a su amigo, que hace rato que no veía - ¿Cómo estas? Pasa – agrego la chica pelirosada abriendo de lleno la puerta de entrada de su casa.

Nagihiko sonrío aliviado y de alegría al volver a ver a su querida amiga con una sonrisa en su rostro, tenía mucho sin verla y estaba realmente preocupado después de lo que Rima y Ami les contaron. Y se dispuso a hablar – Estoy muy bien, De hecho Amu-chan venia a invitarte a un paseo – Amu se sorprendió, nunca se espero que llegara uno de sus amigos a invitarla a dar un paseo, talvez necesitaba ayuda en algún tema y por eso la había buscado, o al menos eso pensaba Amu. Al pensar esto, Amu no se pudo negar, su amigo la necesitaba y no lo dejaría solo (N/A: Tan ingenua nuestra Amu :3).

_Le dije a Nagihiko que esperara un segundo en lo que me cambiaba de ropa, subí a mi habitación y una ves lista regrese con Nagihiko, una vez estuvimos fuera de mi casa, solo habíamos caminado sin decir palabra, me sentía inquieta de saber la razón por la que él me había buscado, mas sin embargo cuando le dedicaba una mirada el contestaba con una sonrisa, no se veía para nada consternado, y mi inquietud iba en aumento, de pronto nos detuvimos y lo mire confusa._

Los chicos se detuvieron frente a un parque donde había juegos para niños, el chico de cabellera larga y azulada la invito a sentarse en los columpios, Amu acepto con una sonrisa y se sentó "Al fin hablaremos" pensó la chica pelirosada, Nagihiko saco una especie de vendaje de su saco y dijo – Amu-chan tienes que perder uno de tus sentidos – sonriendo hacia la chica, la cual abrió sus ojos a mas no poder y miro intrigada al chico, como queriendo preguntarle de que se trataba todo eso con la mirada, el chico solo sonrío mientras se acercaba a Amu y rodeaba sus ojos con el vendaje, Amu no sabia que pensar ni que hacer, solo tenso su cuerpo y dejo que el chico la vendara – No te preocupes Amu-chan, estarás bien, ¿confías en mi? – dijo el chico peliazul mientras terminaba de vendar los ojos y la tomaba por los hombros.

_Solo asentí con la cabeza, para confirmarle a Nagihiko que si confiaba en él, pero al escuchar esas palabras en su voz me sentí helada, cuando sentí sus manos sobre mis hombros me relaje un poco, pero aun así me quede inmóvil sentada en aquel columpio bien agarrada de las cadenas para no caerme, Nagihiko me pidió que esperara un momento, no podía decir palabra alguna así que asentí con la cabeza nuevamente._

El chico peliazul se alejo un momento de aquella chica, se quito el saco que traía puesto y empezó a desfajar su camisa, que al quedar desfajada por completo era como una blusa larga con olanes al final (N/A: muy femenina :P), se quito sus zapatos para ponerse unos botines (N/A: que estaban escondidos por ahí :D) y amarro su pelo en una coleta, al terminar de cambiarse, hizo una seña de que estaba listo y se acerco a la chica pelirosada nuevamente, la chica se encontraba inmóvil todavía, esperando a que su amigo volviera.

_Estaba impaciente, pues llevaba algunos minutos sola y completamente a oscuras, o al menos así me sentía yo ya que no podía ver absolutamente nada, sabia donde estaba pero no sabia si alguien mas estaba ahí o a donde había ido Nagihiko, o porque él estaba involucrado con aquella cosa, estaba totalmente aturdida con todo esto, de repente escuche unos pasos que me sacaron de mis pensamientos._

Aquella chica peliazul se acerco a Amu que se encontraba sentada en aquel columpio aferrada fuertemente a sus cadenas para evitar perder el equilibrio y caerse, la chica peliazul se acerco y le tomo una mano dejando salir las siguientes palabras – Hola Amu-chan, tanto tiempo sin vernos, pero aquí estoy – con la dulce y amable voz que la caracterizaba.

_Esa voz, yo conozco esa voz, si no tuviera el vendaje sobre mis ojos estoy segura de que mis ojos se hubieran abierto de tal manera por aquella sorpresa al escuchar esa voz, dulce y amable era inconfundible, además su mano suave tocando la mía, no había dudas._

- ¿Nadeshiko? – Pregunto la chica pelirosada emocionada – ¿De verdad eres tú? – Agrego con mas entusiasmo y tomando su mano, la chica peliazul sonrió de alegría – Claro que soy yo Amu-chan, discúlpame por no haberme comunicado antes contigo – no terminaba de hablar cuando vio que la chica pelirosa empezó a temblar – Amu, ¿estas bien? ¿Te pasa algo? – dijo en tono preocupado Nadeshiko, mientras le daba las manos para ayudarla a levantarse.

_No lo podía creer, era ¡Nadeshiko! Y estaba ahí conmigo, no aguante la emoción empecé a temblar conteniendo el llanto que quería salir de la emoción que me provocaba, la había extrañado tanto, me ofreció sus manos como apoyo para levantarme y la note preocupada, no soporte mas y me abalancé sobre ella abrazándola, en sus brazos rompí en llanto, sentí como sus brazos me rodearon de una forma calida y reconfortante._

- Amu-chan, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte – dijo la chica peliazul – se que no estas bien, algo te pasa ¿quieres contarme? – agrego Nadeshiko, Amu sin soltar a su mejor amiga paró el llanto para darle lugar a uno que otro sollozo, no podía creer como su amiga la conocía tan bien y finalmente se separo de ella para poder hablar – Me hacías mucha falta Nadeshiko, últimamente me he sentido muy deprimida aunque no se exactamente la razón – decía con desgana la chica pelirosada – talvez es el cambio de escuela, la separación de mis amigos, el no verlos y convivir como antes… pero es que la escuela no me deja tiempo para nada – agrego Amu, Nadeshiko solo escuchaba atentamente mientras dirigía a su amiga a una banca para sentarse – ¿Estas segura que es por la escuela Amu-chan? Talvez te estas aislando tu misma por alguna razón – contesto la chica peliazul, mas no escucho respuesta de Amu – solo recuerda que no estas sola, nos tienes a todos contigo, solo hace falta una llamada y aunque yo me encuentre lejos, están los demás que pueden asistir, todos nos preocupamos por ti Amu – agrego la amable chica

_Escuchaba atentamente a mi amiga, y sentía como sus manos sostenían las mías fuertemente para hacerme saber que lo que decía era cierto, yo estaba totalmente conmovida y no sentía que pudiera hablar mas, al escucharla decir que todos estaban conmigo, inconcientemente deje escapar un suspiro que llevaba unas palabras tristes entremezcladas en el aire "no todos…" pero que demonios, ¿porque dije eso?_

Nadeshiko al escuchar el triste suspiro que su amiga dejo salir, sonrío un poco y siguió hablando – somos todos Amu – remarcando la palabra "todos" – los que nos preocupamos por ti, solo necesitas confiar en nosotros, somos tus amigos y siempre estaremos a tu lado pase lo que pase todos buscaremos una solución juntos – sonrío una vez mas la chica y su tono de voz sonaba muy animado – si tienes problemas cualquiera de nosotros tendrá un oído para escucharte, palabras para aconsejarte y brazos para reconfórtate, eso no lo dudes nunca – agrego la chica peliazul

Amu se sentía tan conmovida por las palabras de su amiga, siempre la ayudaba y la escuchaba, y le hacia falta que estuviera cerca, perdió el habla por completo y a través del vendaje que llevaba en sus ojos se vieron unas tímidas lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Nadeshiko las noto e intento alejarlas de su rostro secándolas con una de sus manos, al mismo tiempo le decía – siempre te ha costado trabajo ser sincera contigo misma, si tienes ganas de llorar llora, desahógate, llorar no es sinónimo de debilidad – dicho esto abrazo a su amiga.

_Las palabras de Nadeshiko retumbaron en mi pecho, formando un nudo en mi garganta y al sentir su abrazo calido, no pude mas y rompí en llanto nuevamente, pero esta vez sentí como los sentimientos de mi pecho fluían sobre mis lagrimas, sentía como se iba mi corazón en cada sollozo, pero ya no me sentía sola, me sentí egoísta al aislarme a mi misma de mis amigos y mis sentimientos poniendo como pretexto la escuela, sentía que el tiempo me sobraba en ese entonces, el peso que llevaba en mi pecho empezó a aligerarse, mas no se fue del todo, aun así se detuvo mi llanto._

Apartados de ese lugar se encontraba el grupo de cómplices, observándolo todo y al ver el sentimiento con el que su querida amiga Amu lloraba los conmovió a todos, al punto de que algunos derramaron una que otra lagrima y otros mantenían los ojos vidriosos sin dejar escapar alguna lágrima traicionera, la pequeña Ami sin duda fue una de las que derramo lagrimas, nunca se imagino que su hermana guardara sentimientos tan tristes en su pecho.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo una conmovida Nadeshiko, intentando sonar tranquila y amable, giro la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el grupo que las observaba y se identifico con aquella expresión que todos tenían en sus rostros, inhalo lo mas profundo que pudo y dejo salir lentamente el aire para relajarse y no alterar a su frágil amiga en ese momento. Amu asintió con la cabeza y aclaro su garganta – Gracias Nadeshiko, muchas gracias por todo – fue lo único que salio de su boca.

Nadeshiko bajo su mirada tristemente, sabia que su amiga pelirosada no podía verla, pero sus manos empezaron a moverse un tanto nerviosas, lo que noto Amu y se apresuro a preguntar - ¿Pasa algo? – a lo que la chica peliazul, trago saliva, no sabia como lo tomaría Amu, pero se dispuso a hablar – Veras Amu-chan, hoy estaba de pasada por aquí, pero mañana tengo que partir temprano para seguir con mis estudios de danza – agrego con un tono un tanto desanimado, la pelirosa solo tomo sus manos con firmeza y le dijo – Entiendo, pero podemos estar en contacto ¿no es así? – e intento dibujar una ligera pero muy sincera sonrisa.

La chica peliazul de mirada ambarina sonrío ante la respuesta de su amiga pelirosada, la abrazo nuevamente y contesto – Claro que si Amu-chan, me tengo que ir, en un momento Nagihiko estará contigo y te llevara a tu casa, yo me tengo que ir ahora porque tengo que preparar todo – Amu asintió con la cabeza mientras le devolvía el abrazo y se separaba de su amiga – Nos veremos pronto – agrego la pelirosada con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía al lugar donde estaba su ropa, la chica peliazul contesto – Hasta luego Amu-chan –

_Después de escuchar la partida de mi mejor amiga, quede sola otra vez en aquella oscuridad que mi vendaje me brindaba, pero a pesar de eso, me sentía mas aliviada, había descargado tanta angustia, soledad y tristeza en aquel llanto que me sentía mas liviana, empecé a recordar aquellos momentos en cuando nos fuimos conociendo todos poco a poco y en todas las alegrías que me hicieron sentir, sinceramente no estaba sola, entonces recordé a Rima, y me sentí culpable por no haberle querido contar que me pasaba y evadirla con respuestas falsas, pero en cuanto llegara a mi casa le llamaría por teléfono para ver como se encuentra ella. Una sonrisa al fin se dibujo en mi rostro._

Nadeshiko regreso al lugar donde se encontraba su ropa y se cambio rápidamente, aun se sentía conmovido por todo aquello que su querida amiga dejo salir en aquel llanto, y limpio una lagrima traicionera que se escapo derramándose por su mejilla – todo estará bien… - susurro para si mismo, giro la mirada para buscar a sus cómplices y ya todos se encontraban mejor y sonriendo, haciéndole señales de que lo había hecho bien, se alegro y se dispuso a regresar con Amu ahora como Nagihiko.

- Amu-chan, ya es tarde, vamos a tu casa – Dijo el joven de cabellera azulada, siempre con aquel tono tan gentil, se acerco a la chica para quitarle el vendaje de los ojos y al momento que el toco el vendaje, ella movió su cabeza en forma de negación – Déjalo, confío en ti y quiero que me lo quites hasta que lleguemos a mi casa – agrego mientras sonreía la pelirosada, el chico se sorprendió ante su reacción y solo sonrió, dándole su brazo como apoyo, Amu acepto su brazo y siguió al chico hasta su casa, el camino de regreso ya no fue silencioso sino que ella empezó a contarle lo aliviada que se sentía de haber hablado con su hermana y empezaron a recordar momentos alegres y los dos reían, el regreso fue tan ameno que se les hizo el camino mas corto.

_Nagihiko se detuvo frente a mi casa, y yo por instinto me detuve también, al sentir que retiraba el vendaje de mis ojos supe que ya habíamos llegado a mi casa, cuando al fin pude ver nuevamente me alegre de verlo con su semblante sonriente y relajado, habíamos pasado un buen rato y hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba uno; también noté que las horas habían pasado corriendo ya que el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y la noche se apoderaba de la ciudad, agradecí a Nagihiko por el paseo y se retiro a su casa, cuando lo perdí de vista entre a mi casa y Ami estaba justo frente a la puerta esperándome, en cuanto me vio salto a mis brazos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, echaba de menos también eso, subimos las dos a mi habitación y empezamos a jugar mientras mamá preparaba la cena. Este había sido un gran día. Tome el teléfono y dure un buen rato hablando con mi querida amiga Rima._

* * *

Y así termina el segundo capitulo, aun quedan 3 botones mas, ¿que pasara después? Véanlo en el siguiente capitulo :D!

Muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews a XxXKaren-ChanXxX, X-Yukino-Dark-X y RukiaAikoChoEmi, y por agregar este humilde fic a sus favoritos y sus alertas, la verdad que me emocione al ver el primer review y al ver que me agregaban a favoritos, eso me anima mas a escribir, el tecer capitulo ya esta terminado y lo subo el miercoles :D!

Weno weno para ya no marearlas con tantas cosas me despido! :3!


	3. Capitulo 3: El parque fantasia

**Capitulo 3: El parque fantasía**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic es de mi autoria y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu POV_

(N/A: Notas de la Autora)

* * *

En la mañana siguiente Amu se levanto mucho mas animada, fue a la escuela y aunque seguía sin tener amigos ya no se sentía sola y aislada, así que se animo a hablarle a unas cuantas chicas que se sentaban a su alrededor.

_Me sentí mas animada y aun no muy convencida, pero me decidí a dirigirle la palabra a unas cuantas chicas de mi salón, todo marcho normal al parecer no somos las mejores amigas pero tendré con quien platicar o si se me ofrecen los apuntes ya se a quien pedírselos jeje._

Fue un día normal por lo que así pudiera decírsele, la chica pelirosada regreso a su casa, al entrar a su habitación tomo la caja de los 4 botones rojos, se tumbo en su cama boca arriba e intercambiaba miradas entre el techo y la caja que sostenía en sus manos.

Mientras Amu pensaba en su habitación, en un lugar un poco retirado se veía un grupo de 6 jóvenes y una pequeña niña de coletas castañas que al parecer acarreaban cajas, como preparando algo para su calculado plan. Después de estar un buen rato yendo y viniendo, calculando y acomodando cosas, los chicos terminaron su labor, estaban satisfechos por como les habían quedado las cosas. – ¡Esto será genial! Ya quiero ver la cara de mi hermana – dijo la pequeña de las coletas castañas con emoción en su rostro, todos sonrieron y de repente se encendió la luz de aquel aparato que simulaba un reloj de mano que tenían los chicos, todos miraron atentos y se voltearon a ver a los ojos cada uno – Vaya justo a tiempo – dijo la chica infantil del grupo – ¡creo que llego mi turno! – agrego Yaya mientras guiñaba un ojo y hacia la señal de la paz a sus amigos, todos sonrieron ante el entusiasmo de su infantil compañera y la animaron para que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo, ellos mientras estarían ahí esperándolas.

_Debo estar volviéndome loca, oprimí el segundo botón, y ahora ¿Qué pasara? Bueno, a decir verdad estoy un poco entusiasmada, ayer fue muy bueno hablar con Nadeshiko, no se que me espere ahora, de pronto ya oprimí el botón, ahora solo me queda esperar._

Mientras la chica pelirosada se encontraba pensativa acostada en su cama, se podía ver a una jovencita de coletas castañas adornadas con unos grandes lazos en forma de moño llegar a la casa de su querida amiga Amu, al ser recibida por la Señora de la casa la saludo con entusiasmo y el saludo fue correspondido de la misma manera – Señora Hinamori, vengo a buscar a Amu – la señora sonrío y contesto – Claro Yaya, teníamos mucho sin verte por aquí, ahora la llamo – Yaya sonrío de vuelta y agrego – Me gustaría sorprenderla en su cuarto ¿Puedo? – con una gran sonrisa, la señora Hinamori como siempre con su gran amabilidad le sonrío y asintió con la cabeza dejando pasar a la chica de mirada castaña.

_Seguía sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando el sonido de que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación me saco de ellos, mire la puerta y nadie paso, supongo que esperaban mi respuesta - ¿Si?- me apresure a contestar, mas nadie contesto nuevamente, suspire y me quede en mi lugar dirigiendo mi mirada nuevamente hacia el techo, pero antes de que pensara en algo, volvieron a llamar a mi puerta, esta vez me senté sobre la cama y mire fijamente la puerta, nadie entraba – Adelante – agregue para que pasara quien estuviera tocando, mas sin embargo, nadie entro "¿pero que carajos esta pasando aquí?" pensé confusa y volvieron a tocar la puerta, esta vez me pare un poco molesta y me dirigí a la puerta, cuando gire la perilla no pude abrirla, sin duda alguien la estaba reteniendo, me moleste un poco mas y escuche una risa discreta y burlona del otro lado (N/A: imagínense una risa así como la de Iru cuando hace alguna travesura xD), fruncí el entrecejo de lo molesta que me sentí, pero al instante sentí que la perilla se aflojo, abrí la puerta rápidamente y no había nadie "¡Oh por dios!" me asuste un poco, mas cuando iba a salir de la habitación para ver que pasaba, se abalanzó sobre mi una chica cayendo las dos al suelo._

- ¡Amu-Chii! – Grito la castaña mientras se le echaba encima a su pelirosada amiga, como la tomo por sorpresa estas cayeron al suelo, mientras la infantil castaña saludaba con entusiasmo a su amiga – ¡Por dios Yaya! ¡¡Me asustaste!! – exclamo la pelirosada y se empezaron a reír, Yaya había echo su entrada triunfal haciendo reír a su querida amiga de mirada ambarina. Si bien habían pasado 6 años Yaya seguía siendo tan infantil como siempre, pero claro que eso le agradaba a la chica pelirosada "Por lo menos las cosas no han cambiado tanto" pensaba mientras se levantaban del suelo.

- Amu-chi, ¿estas lista? – Dijo la de mirada castaña, Amu la miro un poco confusa y contesto – ¿Lista para que? – Yaya la miro fijamente y una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en su rostro, saco el vendaje de un pequeño bolso que llevaba colgando del hombro y Amu la miro sorprendida.

_Yaya noto la sorpresa en mi rostro y solo se rió un poco mientras vendaba mis ojos, aquella oscuridad no me era extraña ya que la había vivido ayer por la tarde, y ese vendaje era tan amigo mío que acepte sin decir nada y sonreí mientras Yaya me tomaba de las manos para dirigirme hacia la entrada de mi casa, pero en ese momento recordé que mi habitación estaba ¡en el segundo piso! De mi casa, me apresure a decir – ¡Yaya las escaleras! – _

Una Amu preocupada exclamo a su falta de vista al bajar las escaleras – No te preocupes Amu-chi ¡confía en mi! Yo te dirijo – contesto una relajada castaña, Amu trago saliva y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, así que empezó a sudar mientras bajaba uno a uno cada escalón de aquella larga escalera, mas las indicaciones de su castaña amiga eran precisas así que no fue tan difícil bajarlas, Mientras la Señora Hinamori veía divertida la escena, Yaya le sonreía a la mamá de su amiga haciendo una señal de que guardara silencio pero con una gran sonrisa, estas salieron de la casa de la Hinamori y empezaron a caminar, Poco a poco Amu se sentía mas confiada de caminar del brazo de su amiga, mas sin embargo, la infantil castaña no se cansaba de hacerle bromas a la pelirosa sobre algunos obstáculos en el camino, o que se encontraban a ciertos chicos mientras caminaban, Amu se sonrojaba cada que lo mencionaba pero después de un rato Yaya dejo de tener credibilidad pues la había estado engañando todo el camino, mas fue divertido ya que las dos reían abiertamente.

_Yaya se detuvo por lo que yo también lo hice, debido a mi vendaje no podía observar nada, pero por medio de mi olfato percibí varios aromas dulces que ya antes había olido, solo que con mas intensidad, no puedo asegurar exactamente a que pertenece este olor pero ya lo he sentido antes y es delicioso._

- ¿Hueles eso Amu-chi? – agrego una alegre castaña, la pelirosa asintió con la cabeza y - ¿En donde estamos? – Agrego con duda, la castaña sonrió y la tomo de las manos jalándola para dirigirla unos cuantos pasos más al frente – Esperaba que lo preguntaras, estamos en ¡el parque fantasía! ¿No es genial? – contesto una muy alegre Yaya, al haber dicho esto que fue casi como una señal empezó a caer una especie de ¿Nieve?

_¿El parque fantasía? Pero que cosa dice Yaya, nunca había escuchado de él, sentí como algo cayo en mi mejilla, se sentía frío, con una de mis manos lo toque y era ¿Nieve? Al menos eso parecía tenia esa textura inconfundible y helada, estaba confundida no sabia lo que estaba pasando y de lo que estaba hablando Yaya así que le pregunte - ¿Qué es el parque fantasía? Y ¿que es esto? No puede ser nieve, estamos a ¡mediados de septiembre! – _

La infantil castaña contesto emocionada – Créelo Amu-chi, ¡esta nevando! – Mientras ponía las manos de su amiga con las palmas hacia arriba para que sintiera el caer de la nieve – ¡Pruébala! ¡Nieve de sabores! ¡Vainilla, chocolate y fresa! ¡Que rico! – exclamaba la muy emocionada Yaya, una incrédula Amu sentía el caer de la nieve pero no podía creer que estuviera nevando en esa época del año y mucho menos que fuera nieve de sabores, la atmosfera empezó a ponerse helada por toda aquella nieve y se decidió a probarla de sus manos, llevo su mano derecha hacia su boca y lamió un poco – ¡Chocolate! – Exclamo una impresionada chica, - Ves Amu-chi, ¡No miento! – decía la chica castaña mientras abría su boca hacia arriba para dejar caer la nieve dentro de ella y poder saborearla, entonces la pelirosa sonrió emocionada y se dispuso a disfrutar de la nevada de sabores que en esos momentos estaba viviendo, Yaya y Amu se divirtieron bajo la nevada.

La divertida castaña tomo de la mano a su pelirosa Amiga y – ¡Vamos a la fuente de chocolate! – Exclamo con ánimos - ¿Fuente de chocolate? – Pregunto una todavía confusa chica pelirosada – Yaya dime de que se trata todo esto – agrego Amu. Yaya se detuvo un momento y le contesto – Ya te lo dije, es el parque fantasía, aquí cualquier cosa es posible – contesto una alegre castaña jalando a su amiga para dirigirse a la fuente de chocolate.

_Aun sin poder ver lo que estaba viviendo parecía mágico, la nieve de sabores que caía del cielo, los aromas dulces en el aire, la dichosa fuente de chocolate que mencionaba Yaya, llegamos a un lugar donde se escuchaba una caída de ¿agua? – ¿Esta es la fuente de chocolate? - pregunte aun incrédula, a lo que Yaya contesto – ¡Pues claro Amu-chi! – mientras tomaba una de mis manos para sumergirla en aquel liquido tibio y fluido, de seguro no se sentía como el agua, era mas espeso y con temperatura, saque mi mano y la dirigí a mi boca para probar de que se trataba, efectivamente era chocolate, una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro y escuche a Yaya divertida – Te lo dije Amu-chi, ¿alguna vez te has bañado en chocolate? – _

La expresión de Amu ante la pregunta de la infantil chica fue una que denotaba entre confusión y duda - ¿Bañarme? – Contesto la pelirosa - ¿en chocolate? – no pudo terminar de contestar cuando su castaña amiga la jalo hacia adentro de aquella dichosa fuente de chocolate, cayo de lleno en aquella fuente embarrándose toda de chocolate, pero al sentir la mano de su amiga sosteniéndola la jalo para que cayera también sobre aquel liquido espeso y dulce que las rodeaba, comenzaron a juguetear como si estuvieran en un chapoteadero. Las risas se hacían escuchar en el lugar, al parecer no solo ellas se divertían si no sus espectadores también, aquel grupo de cómplices que las miraban.

- No lo puedo creer Yaya, mi ropa ha de estar echa un asco – reía la chica pelirosa, a lo que la castaña contestaba divertida - ¿De que te quejas Amu-chi? ¡Mi ropa esta echa un asco también! Pero nos estamos divirtiendo, pero ahora mismo arreglo eso – mientras ayudaba a su amiga a salir de aquella fuente de chocolate – No te muevas Amu-chi – agrego la castaña.

_De repente sentí un chorro de agua sobre mi, supuse que era Yaya quitando el resto del chocolate – Genial ahora quedaremos empapadas y malamente "limpias" – dije riendo, mientras escuchaba la risa de mi compañera, realmente la estaba pasando genial._

Una vez empapadas las chicas, Yaya tomo de la mano a su amiga para dirigirla a una atracción mas – ¡Ya solo faltan la cama de gelatina de limón! Y la pradera de ¡algodón de azúcar! – Exclamo divertida – ¿a cual quieres ir primero Amu-chi? – Agrego la castaña, a lo que una sorprendida chica pelirosa y muy divertida contesto – ¡Cama de limón por favor! – entonces Yaya noto a su amiga mas crédula y con mas entusiasmo lo que la entusiasmó a ella también, la jalo de una mano y corrió casi arrastrándola a la cama de la gelatina de limón, se aventaron como de clavado a ella y empezaron a reír.

_Parecía como si fuera una cama de agua, solo que esta se podía comer, y claramente sabia a limón, nos hundimos en la gelatina, saltamos en ella, reíamos y todo era felicidad, el ambiente se sentía relajado y con Yaya de compañía no podía dejar de reír. Había sido uno de los mejores días que había vivido en estos últimos años, finalmente Yaya me llevo a las dichosas praderas de algodones de azúcar, nos recostamos en ella y la brisa que corría hacía que los algodones de azúcar rozaran mi rostro por lo que me decidí y tome uno para comerlo, Yaya se reía de mis expresiones pero estoy segura de que ella también estaba comiendo incluso mas que yo, a ella le encantan los dulces._

Las dos chicas se habían divertido mucho en esa tarde, ya estaban por irse cuando empezaron a caer flores de cerezo, a lo que la infantil castaña exclamo – Amu-chi ¡Están lloviendo flores de cerezo! – la pelirosa al escucharla abrió sus brazos para sentir aquella "lluvia" de flores de cerezo que rozaban delicadamente su piel mientras caían del cielo a la tierra dirigidas por la calida brisa que corría – ¡Increíble! Gracias Yaya por esta tarde – dijo una Amu agradecida – No se como lo hiciste pero todo esto ha sido genial, casi mágico, muchas gracias – agrego la pelirosa, Yaya al escuchar a su amiga hizo que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos de la emoción, se sintió feliz por haber hecho algo realmente bueno por su amiga y además ella también se divirtió y disfruto, parecían dos niñas pequeñas en un mundo mágico disfrutando de cuanto dulce pudieran comer, a lo que contesto – No tienes que agradecérmelo Amu-chi, me da alegría que te hayas divertido tanto como yo – sonrió ampliamente, mientras la tomaba de una mano y se dirigían de regreso a su casa.

Mientras que ellas se iban camino a casa, un grupo de cómplices las miraba partir, giraron su mirada hacia atrás y vieron aquel montón de dulces esparcidos por todo el lugar, sin duda era un parque y una fuente y una "pradera" pero todo aquello tenían que limpiarlo para volverlo a la normalidad, se las habían ingeniado para convertir aquel parque común y corriente en un parque fantasía, mientras una gota de sudor corrió por sus cabezas y suspirando se dirigieron a limpiar aquel caos – No entiendo porque Yaya tenia que llevarse toda la diversión – dijo un desanimado chico castaño de ojos esmeralda, mientras todos los demás reían – Nosotros también nos divertimos preparando todo y comimos bastante – agrego una feliz niña de coletas graciosas, mientras los demás asentían con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se disponían de limpiar aquel lugar que hicieron mágico por unos momentos, se escucho una voz decir – Gracias Hikaru por tu ayuda – a lo que un chico rubio de mirada azulada asintió con la cabeza mientras ayudaba a los demás a recoger aquel desastre.

Después de un largo baño, aquella chica pelirosada salio del baño vestida con su pijama, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, dio un gran suspiro y sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"_Hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia esta sensación, de verdad Yaya me sorprendió con ese recorrido del milagroso parque fantasía, aun sigo sin entender como lo hizo, pero fue genial, gracias Yaya"_

Y finalmente Amu cayó rendida sobre los brazos de Morfeo…

* * *

Y bueno así termina el capitulo 3, ¿a quien no le gustaría ir a un parque así? (dijo la tragona jajaja)

Ya solo quedan 2 botones mas! Esperen al próximo capitulo para saber que mas va a pasar.

Gracias a todos por leer este humilde fic! :3! y gracias a sus reviews a Mayu17, aifonsy, XxXKaren-chanXxX, TsukiyomiYuki y karla-souma, igual gracias por agregar mi fic a sus favoritos y a sus alertas n.n!

El proximo capitulo lo subo el viernes :D (esque ya lo tengo terminado muahahaha xD) ahora si me despido :3!


	4. Capitulo 4: Un sueño Solitario

**Capitulo 4: Un sueño solitario **

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic es de mi autoria y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu POV_

(N/A: Notas de la Autora)

* * *

_Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue una gigantesca rueda de la fortuna frente a mi, con todas sus luces y sus movimientos, puse mis manos sobre el lugar donde estaba acostada y me levante "¿Dónde estoy?" me dije a mi misma, encontrándome sentada en una banca debajo de un árbol, me puse de pie y gire mi vista sobre todo el lugar, "Es un parque de diversiones" yo conocía ese lugar, lo había visitado hace ya 6 años atrás y no había vuelto, ¿porque justamente ahora me encontraba ahí? Camine por el lugar y llegue al carrusel y enfrente de él estaban las tasitas de te, las mire divertida "Ahora si sobresaldría de ellas" y solo sonreí, de pronto escuche una voz detrás de mi – Lo bueno es que te diviertes – se escucho en un tono burlesco, pero aun así pude reconocer esa voz, mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y de inmediato voltee hacia quien me había hablado - ¿Ikuto? – en cuanto lo vi se fue la duda, aquellos ojos color zafiro tan profundos como el mismo océano y sus cabellos azulados, no había cambiado nada, lo mire sorprendida y el solo me sonrió con aquella típica y muy habitual sonrisa burlona y picara, no pude evitar sonrojarme y estaba empezando a caer en mis pensamientos cuando su voz nuevamente resonó en el aire y me hizo regresar – Me voy, Amu – no supe que pensar o que decir, simplemente me quede mirando como Ikuto se marchaba dándome la espalda, antes de que se alejara mas pude decir - ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? – pero fue en vano, no tuve respuesta de aquel chico y cada vez se alejaba mas, empecé a correr en su dirección llamándolo por su nombre pero él simplemente o no me escuchaba o me ignoraba, corrí todo lo que pude hasta que su figura se desvaneció en la oscuridad, no pude mas y caí sobre mis rodillas en el suelo frío, sentí como me faltaba la respiración pero no era esa la causa de el gran malestar que sentía, de mis ojos empezaron a desbordarse las lagrimas, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué me puse así? Sentía una impotencia al no haber alcanzado a Ikuto y que éste no me escuchara. Volteé a mí alrededor y estaba todo oscuro, ya no estaba en el parque de diversiones._

"_Debo estar soñando" pero si es un sueño ¿porque me duele tanto? Siento una angustia terrible, de repente apareció un celular frente a mi "Pero ¿que demonios pasa aquí?" lo tome y éste en su pantalla mostraba una foto de Ikuto con la fecha, la ultima foto tenia la fecha de 3 años atrás, que significaba este sueño, ¿Qué me quería decir? "Hace 3 años que no se absolutamente nada de él, si el dejo de pensar en mi… ¿Por qué yo sigo pensando en él?" sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de aquellos locos pensamientos, no tenían razón de existir, deje el celular en el suelo y me dije a mi misma "Definitivamente estas soñando, despierta Amu" cerrando mis ojos fuertemente, sentí una brisa acariciar mi rostro y los abrí de nuevo, me encontraba sentada en mi cama "Al fin desperté", gire mis vista sobre la mesa que tenia enfrente, había 2 tazas de te humeante y un plato con pequeñas galletas, el sol entraba por la ventana de mi habitación por lo que se veía iluminada, mire el reloj y marcaba las 4 de la tarde "¿realmente dormí tanto?" de pronto por la puerta de mi habitación vi entrar a Tadase, "¿Qué hace Tadase aquí?" en sus manos sostenía un pequeño oso de peluche color café con un moño rojo en el cuello "Pero ¿Qué esta pasando? Ese osito debería de estar…" y gire mi vista hacia la repisa que estaba en la pared del fondo y donde debería de estar el pequeño oso, no había nada en su lugar, entonces Tadase hablo – Amu-chan te traje este regalo, y… - aquel rubio de mirada borgoña se sonrojo estirando sus manos para entregarme el osito de peluche, entonces recordé "Esto pasó hace 2 años, es el día que Tadase y yo nos hicimos novios" y recuerdos e imagines de nuestro noviazgo empezaron a girar en mi cabeza en un instante ya no estaba en mi habitación y estaba nuevamente en la oscuridad recordando todos aquellos momentos que si bien fueron buenos también hubo malos._

_De un momento a otro la oscuridad se fue y me encontraba en un concierto de Utau, junto a mi estaba Tadase y del otro lado los chicos, el concierto terminó y nos empezamos a separar todos hacia nuestras casas, Tadase me acompañaba a la mía pero había un silencio incomodo entre nosotros, ya recuerdo esto, esto paso hace un año, fue el día que termine con nuestro noviazgo, la cara de tristeza de Tadase hizo que el corazón se estremeciera pero como era digno de él Sonrió después diciéndome que no había problema que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, abrí la puerta de mi casa y entre sola, al cerrar la puerta otra vez me encontraba en la oscuridad "Demonios mas que un sueño parece una pasadilla" entonces el sentimiento de angustia y soledad apareció de nuevo, me sentí triste y me senté en el suelo abrazando mis piernas "¿Qué es lo que me estaba pasando?" sinceramente sentía que me estaba volviendo loca y que no podría despertar de aquel sueño jamás, y recordé nuevamente lo que había sucedido con Tadase y me dije a mi misma "Fue lo mejor, ese noviazgo no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo, un año fue demasiado, pensé que era amor lo que sentía por el… pero realmente era un gran cariño de amigos, no me dolió haber terminado con él, entonces ¿porque me sigo sintiendo mal?" hundí mi cabeza en el hueco que quedaba entre mis piernas y mi pecho y con voz baja dije - ¿Qué es lo que me duele? ¿Qué me hace falta? – y algunas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, después del rompimiento con Tadase empezaron a cambiar algunas cosas y yo empezaba a evitarlo, ya hace un año de eso._

_De pronto sentí como alguien acariciaba mi cabeza, revolviendo mí cabello y una voz que dijo - ¿Me extrañas, Amu? – mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa "¿Quién dijo eso?" gire mi cabeza hacia arriba y no vi a nadie, busque girando mi cabeza hacia los lados para poder ver a la persona que me había hablado pero no encontré a nadie "Realmente me estoy volviendo loca" mi cara fue de decepción y desesperación al mismo tiempo y escuche un risa leve que se reía de mi, abrí los ojos al máximo e intente divisar a quien reía pero estaba todo oscuro y no veía nada, no había nadie, "¡Estoy loca!" y me escondí otra vez entre mis piernas, en eso recordé las palabras "¿Me extrañaste, Amu?" y cerré los ojos para poder pensar "Si, esto me ayuda a pensar" bah, realmente no me ayudaba, y seguí viendo mis piernas "Esto no parece un sueño, todo se siente muy real, tanto que hasta me asusta" entonces el miedo empezó a invadirme "¿Qué tengo que hacer para despertar?" y empecé a temblar "Ya no quiero soñar mas" y las lagrimas fluyeron nuevamente, de pronto sentí como unos brazos me rodearon, fue reconfortante, un abrazo calido entre toda aquella oscuridad, con mis manos busque aquellos brazos que me rodeaban pero no había nada, entonces aquella calidez se perdió y quede nuevamente sola "Quiero despertar" me dije a mi misma un tanto angustiada, cerré los ojos fuertemente "Despierta Amu" me repetí muchas veces hasta que perdí la conciencia. _

_Sentí un rayo de luz calido sobre mi rostro y mis ojos con aquellos parpados pesados empezaron a abrirse nuevamente, de golpe me senté en la cama "¿Estoy despierta?" y mire a mi alrededor, todo parecía normal, la ventana se encontraba un poco abierta y con la cortina corrida, eso explica el origen del rayo de luz y la brisa que sentí "Todo parece normal, al parecer estoy despierta" sonreía alegre de por fin haber despertado, aquella oscuridad que sentí durante la noche fue horrible, me acosté nuevamente en mi cama y me tape con las sabanas por completo, recordando aquel sueño destape mis ojos y mire a través de mi cama nuevamente "¡Si estoy despierta! Todo sigue igual" suspire de alivio, mire el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa aun lado de mi cama y vi la hora "las 10:00 a.m., Dormí bastante" y abrí mis ojos con sorpresa "¿Por qué no sonó el despertador?" mire nuevamente el reloj, debajo de la hora tenia la fecha "Sab 24/Sept" suspire con mayor alivio "Es sábado ¡que bien! Hoy no hay escuela" y sonreí nuevamente mientras me tapaba otra vez con las sabanas._

"_24 de septiembre" me levante de nuevo sentándome sobre la cama, una sonrisa amplia se dibujo en mi rostro "Hoy es mi cumpleaños" entonces me levante en busca de mis padres, de seguro no quisieron levantarme y Ami igual, baje y no había absolutamente nadie._

La chica pelirosada bajo las escaleras de su casa, notó que se encontraba sola y su cara de felicidad paso a una de desilusión, miro la sala, la cocina, busco hasta en el baño y subió a los cuartos, toco cada una de las puertas para no obtener respuesta, definitivamente estaba sola, bajo nuevamente y reviso en el refrigerador para ver si había alguna nota ahí.

_Efectivamente encontré una nota que decía "Hija fuimos a visitar a tu tía que se enfermó, regresamos en la noche, Ami esta con nosotros" que decepción, hoy es mi cumpleaños y tenia que pasarla sola, tome el teléfono y llame a Rima pero su madre me dijo que había salido, después llame a Nagihiko pero nadie respondió, llame a Yaya y tampoco estaba "Creo que todo mundo se olvido de mi…" fui a la cocina y saque de la nevera una nieve de chocolate, tome la cuchara mas grande que encontré y me tumbe sobre el sillón, prendí la tele y busque una película para ver, me termine toda la nieve que había sacado y me sentí súper llena mientras lloraba por la triste película donde el chico protagonista perdía a su novia, realmente era triste, me reí un poco al imaginarme la escena donde estaba yo tirada en el sillón con mi pijama aun puesta, con el bote de nieve por un lado la cuchara en mi mano y llorando por aquella película "Realmente me estoy volviendo loca" y murmuré – Feliz cumpleaños a mi… - mis ojos con pesadez se cerraron._

Aquella chica pelirosa cayó rendida sobre el sillón de la sala de su casa, el haber llorado y la saciedad terminaron arrullándola hasta que cayó dormida, pasaron las horas y la chica pelirosada empezó a removerse sobre su lugar, sus ojos ambarinos se abrieron lentamente y se incorporo sentándose en aquel sillón.

"_¡Dios me quede dormida!" gire mi mirada hacia el reloj y "¡Las 3 de la tarde!" se me fue todo el día viendo aquella película y dormida, tengo que bañarme, me dirigí a mi habitación para agarrar ropa, cuando entre vi aquella cajita de los botones rojos, levante una ceja y la mire fijamente, la señale con el dedo índice y le dije - ¡Quédate aquí! Ahora vengo – y Salí de la habitación con rumbo al baño "Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loca" y empecé a ducharme._

Después de media hora bañándose, 15 minutos eligiendo que ropa ponerse y media hora mas para arreglarse, al fin la chica pelirosada estaba lista y decidida, era su cumpleaños y no podía pasársela encerrada en su casa, pensó en salir a dar un paseo por ahí, incluso en ir al centro comercial para ver que compraba, pero el echo de estar sola no la animaba mucho, se sentó sobre su cama y suspiró, giro su vista a la mesita de noche que se posaba aun lado de su cama y vio la cajita de los 4 botones.

_- Muy bien ¡Tú y yo tenemos que hablar! – tome la caja con mi mano derecha mientras la veía fijamente, después mire la caja con escepticismo y la coloque sobre mi cama "Realmente estoy loca, ¡es un hecho! ¿Desde cuando hablo con las cosas?" es que estaba tan aburrida, no tenia más que hacer, así que tome la caja nuevamente y la mire fijamente, observe sus botones rojos con detenimiento y estaba apunto de presionar el tercer botón pero mi propio pensamiento me detuvo "¿Qué haces? ¿Qué esperas que pase ahora?" suspire nuevamente y me contuve de oprimir aquel botón, "¡argh!" pero ese botón es como la manzana de la discordia, es rojo y llamativo y resalta y y y y…. "Contrólate Amu, ¡que no te gane el ocio! ¡Tu puedes!" aleje mis dedos de aquella caja y me tire sobre la cama, clave la mirada en el techo y de repente mi sueño se hizo presente en fragmentos de mi memoria, abrí los ojos grandes y me empecé a sentir sola._

Aquella mirada ambarina angustiada y solitaria se posaba sobre aquel techo blanco, Amu se estaba perdiendo en sus pensamientos cuando algo golpeo su ventana, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos y haciéndola saltar de la cama, sentándose de una sola, se escuchaba como algo golpeaba de vez en vez aquel cristal, que estaba cubierto por una cortina, los ojos de Amu se tornaron vidriosos y un único nombre paso por su mente _"Ikuto…"_ La chica pelirosada se levanto y se acerco muy lentamente a aquella ventana, se armo de valor y tragó saliva y corrió la cortina despacio.

"¡¿Dios en que estoy pensando?!" si, bien, era un gato persiguiendo una mariposa y mis ojos se tornaron un poco nublados "¿Qué esperabas Amu? ¿De verdad querías encontrártelo?" sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, suspire nuevamente y me recosté en mi cama otra vez.

- ¿Ya esta listo eso? – Dijo un castaño de mirada esmeralda, mientras cargaba una caja hacia un cuarto – ¡Ya casi! – Contestó la hermana pequeña de la chica pelirosa, en ese momento entro una chica castaña un tanto infantil – ¡Ami te tardas mucho con eso! – Tomando por los hombros a la pequeña de mirada ambarina, entro otra chica de rizos dorados con una caja mas en sus manos – Vamos chicas, tenemos que apurarnos ya casi son las cinco de la tarde – la castaña infantil hizo un puchero y fue hacia la habitación de al lado – Nagihiko ¿como van? – El chico de cabellera azulada y la chica de mirada violácea la miraron, a lo que la rubia contesto – Yaya ¿Por qué no estas ayudando? ¡Ve a traer las cosas que están afuera! – La castaña infantil se rasco la cabeza y salio de la habitación como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero antes de que pudiera escabullirse la chica de rizos dorados la tomo del brazo y la arrastró hacia fuera – Vamos Yaya, esto tiene que quedar listo ¡Ya! – la castaña solo se dejo arrastrar mientras cascadas salían de sus ojos. Se podía ver a una serie de personas y chicos yendo y viniendo y cargando con cosas.

* * *

Y weno aquí termina el capitulo 4, quería prolongar un poco mas el fic así que le metí un poquito mas de historia (sobre lo que paso en los 6 años que transcurrieron) para que no quede todo en duda :D (Eso de que Amu anduvo con Tadase y termino con el y shalalalala)

Ya no las mareo con tanto rollo, gracias por sus reviews a: TsukiyomiYuki, Izumi-Chan una vida diferente (que largo xD), aifonsy, Karen-chan y Luisa-chan, y a RukiaAikoChoEmi; y gracias por agregarme a favoritos y en alertas, es genial T_T me emocionan *-* gracias a todas :D!

Y me voy con mi rollo mareador xD! Bye :3!

P.D. No se pierdan el próximo capitulo :3! (Yo se que todas se mueren por ver a.... tan tan tan!! sigan leyendo :3!)


	5. Capitulo 5: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

**Capitulo 5: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic es de mi autoria y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu POV_

(N/A: Notas de la Autora)

* * *

- ¡Ami-chan! ¡Aquí tengo más fotos! – exclamaba un feliz y emocionado padre, mientras era acompañado por su querida esposa, las manos de la pequeña se extendieron para recibir aquellas fotos y agrego – Gracias papá, ¡de seguro estas también servirán! – Con entusiasmo y alegría, en la habitación continua a la que se encontraba Ami y su familia estaban dos chicas, una castaña infantil y la chica de los rizos dorados – Apúrate Yaya, ya casi no tenemos tiempo – dijo la rubia con determinación, a lo que entre pucheros y reproches contestaba la castaña – ¡Eres demasiado exigente Rima-tan! Hago lo mejor que puedo – en eso, por la puerta entro un castaño de mirada esmeralda – Anímense chicas, ya casi terminamos – mientras lo decía hacía esa clásica seña donde levanta su pulgar para animar la situación – ¿Han visto a Tadase? – pregunto recordando por lo que había ido a parar con ellas.

La mirada de Rima fue fulminante ante tal pregunta – ¿Qué no estaba contigo afuera? – agregó la rubia mientras veía fijamente a su castaño amigo, a lo que la chica infantil que se encontraba con ella quiso no prestar atención y decididamente (N/A: y sorpréndete xD) empezó a terminar lo que hacia con rapidez antes de que aquella mirada asesina la tocara a ella, el castaño ojiverde sintió aquella mirada dorada clavada en su espalda y sin decir mas salio sudando de los nervios de la habitación en busca de su rubio amigo, la chica de rizos dorados vio a Kukai alejarse y volteo a ver a Yaya, la cual aumento la velocidad al sentir aquella mirada, Rima sonrió feliz por haber logrado que Yaya se tomara aquello mas enserio, pero lo que no sabia es que su infantil amiga le tenia mas miedo que a nada cuando ponía esa mirada, de haber sabido aquello, seguro hubiera recurrido a esa "técnica" antes.

El castaño ojiverde seguía en su búsqueda mientras llegaba a la cocina, encontrándose con aquel chico de mirada ambarina y cabellera azulada y una rubia de mirada violácea, los cuales se veían muy centrados en lo que estaban haciendo, pero al ver a aquella rubia su mirada se ilumino y quedo clavada en ella mirándola con ilusión, los dos chicos que se encontraban preparando la comida escucharon al castaño entrar y – ¡Kukai! – dijo la chica mientras se abalanzaba sobre el castaño abrazándolo por el cuello y llenándole de besos el rostro – Ya te extrañaba, tenia mucho sin verte – agrego la chica de mirada violácea mientras sus ojos parecían querer llorar con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, definitivamente estaba emocionada de verle, el chico peliazul contemplo la escena con una gota de sudor en su cabeza y dijo – Lo hacen parecer como si tuvieran meses sin verse, si se acaban de encontrar hace rato – mientras sonreía un poco, la rubia aun colgada del cuello del castaño volteo su mirada para ver a su aguafiestas amigo diciendo – ¿Qué no entiendes que nos amamos tanto que no podemos estar separados? – intentando armar una escena de drama (N/A: típica de una actriz/cantante xD), el castaño sonrió ante la reacción de su novia (N/A: si, aquí Kukai y Utau son novios *-*), pero él feliz recibía sus cariños, su emoción fue tan grande que casi olvidaba el porque de estar ahí, así que recordó – ah, ¿No han visto a Tadase? – El chico peliazul los miró con duda y sus ojos se volvieron hacia el chico - ¿No estabas con él afuera? – agrego mientras lo miraba fríamente, el castaño sintió aquel frío recorrer su espalda y empezó a sudar – Definitivamente, tu y Rima son tal para cual, ¿Qué cosa he hecho para que me vean así? – Empezó a quejarse el castaño, a lo que la rubia contesto – Ya ya ya, sabemos que eres despistado – consolando a su novio, giro la mirada hacia el chico peliazul y fue casi como si le diera un golpe directo a la cabeza – Nagihiko, ¡no presiones tanto a mi pobre y despistado novio! – Nagihiko solo reaccionó colocando una mano en su cabeza y la otra sobre la meza – Vaya que son dramáticos ustedes, solo decía que Tadase andaba con él – una gota de sudor corrió por su cabeza y agrego – debe de sentirse algo nervioso – Utau al fin soltó a su novio y este aprovecho para decir – Es por eso que lo ando buscando, ya casi terminamos aquí y no lo he podido encontrar para hablar con él – Nagihiko asintió con la cabeza como aprobando lo que acababa de decir su castaño amigo, a lo que la chica rubia agregó – Él estará bien, ya todos lo conocemos como es, pero si quieres estar mas tranquilo ve a buscarlo – sonrió para finalizar su frase, Nagihiko también sonrió mientras vieron al castaño preocupado salir de la cocina para seguir buscando a su rubio amigo – Vamos Utau, tenemos que terminar esto – agrego animado, Utau tomo sus utensilios de nuevo y – Si, lo bueno que ya tenemos listo el pastel – dijo emocionada.

Kukai salio al patio donde se suponía que estaba trabajando, y ahí se encontró a quien había estado buscando todo el rato, por su cabeza corrió una gota de sudor y se acerco a aquel rubio que tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, con semblante pensativo, mientras estaba sentado en una silla debajo de la sombra de una carpa que ellos habían colocado.

Por otro lado nuestra pelirosada protagonista seguía acostada en su cama, y ya que era su cumpleaños se decidió y tomo aquella caja de los cuatro botones oprimiendo el tercer botón.

"_Ya esta, lo que tenga que pasar que pase, pero ya no quiero estar aquí sola encerrada en mi cumpleaños" pensaba mientras oprimía el tercer botón rojo de aquella cajita que misteriosamente había recibido hace tres días, me levante de mi cama y me dirigí a la ventana, corrí un poco la cortina para poder ver fuera y tristemente suspire. Me di la vuelta y me volví a sentar, tenia que esperar a ver que pasaba._

Mientras los dos chicos platicaban en aquel amplio patio donde se encontraban, la pantalla de aquel aparatejo se ilumino, los ojos de los chicos se llenaron de sorpresa, pues aun no habían terminado con todo lo que estaban haciendo, se dirigieron a sus compañeros y – Esta bien – dijo un chico peliazul de mirada ambarina – solo danos tiempo para terminar con todo – agrego con una sonrisa, mientras que los demás asintieron y regresaban a sus deberes, a lo que el rubio de mirada borgoña se apresuro a preguntar - ¿Pero como sabre que ya están listos? –, A lo que el castaño de mirada esmeralda contesto – Te mandaremos un mensaje, ahora vete tranquilo – mientras levantaba su pulgar, el chico rubio asintió y sonrió mientras se iba.

- ¿Qué pasa? ya he esperado 15 minutos y aun no pasa nada – decía una desesperada pelirosa mientras miraba la caja que sostenía en sus manos, de repente se escucha el sonido de alguien llamando la puerta de su casa "Al fin" pensó la chica aliviada, se dirigió a la puerta de su casa y al abrirla, se encontró con un sonriente rubio de mirada borgoña. Amu se quedo petrificada, empezó a sudar en frío y por mas palabras que quisiera pronunciar, su boca la traicionaba y no emitía ningún sonido.

El rubio sintió aquella mirada de desconcierto de la chica y se limito a decir – Feliz cumpleaños Amu-chan – con una calida sonrisa, aquella que siempre le caracteriza, la chica pelirosa se sorprendió por las felicitaciones del chico y al fin pudo hablar – Gra-gracias – dijo un tanto nerviosa - ¿Qué haces aquí Tadase? – Agrego dudosa, a lo que el chico sonrió y saco algo de su bolsillo, era aquel vendaje que ya Amu conocía bien, – ¿Podemos dar un paseo? – Acompaño su acción de estas palabras, Amu trago saliva y asintió con la cabeza, – No olvides traer la caja – agrego el rubio con una gran sonrisa, Amu solo asintió con la cabeza y comento – solo espérame un segundo – mientras sonreía para disimular su incomodidad, el rubio asintió y se quedo esperando.

Al llegar a su habitación, Amu tomo la caja en sus manos y antes de meterla al bolso que tomo de su armario, la miro fijamente y de repente una expresión en su rostro de angustia, pánico y enojo apareció en él.

_- ¿Ta-ta-ta-tadase? ¿De verdad? – Me dispuse a discutir con aquella caja, - Por favor… ¡eso no lo esperaba! ¡Ni lo quería! – seguía discutiendo con aquel aparato, si lo se, me he vuelto loca, pero… - ¿Qué no entiendes que lo he evitado por un año entero? ¡¿Porque me lo tenias que poner hoy?! – seguí con mi discusión, seguía mirando la caja y obviamente no obtuve ninguna respuesta, me resigne y suspire hondo, la metí en mi bolso y parecía como si fuera a ir al ejercito, tenia esa sensación de que saldría al campo de batalla, además sentía una incomodidad terrible, nunca pensé que mi cumpleaños lo pasaría con la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos, y no es que lo odiara ni que no me cayera bien, sino que después de nuestro rompimiento, no quise dar ni escuchar mas explicaciones y me sentía incomoda teniendo que actuar con él como si nada hubiera pasado. En fin, ya esta aquí, y me dispuse a bajar nuevamente para encontrarme con Tadase, el tiempo que tarde en bajar la escalera lo sufrí aun mas que cuando Yaya me hizo bajarlas con los ojos vendados._

– ¿Lista Amu-chan? – Dijo el rubio al ver a la pelirosa, la cual solamente asintió con la cabeza y salieron de su casa, iban caminando hacia un parque y el silencio incomodo que había entre ellos se hacia notar segundo a segundo, sin embargo el chico parecía no estar ni molesto ni intimidado por aquel silencio, ya que mostraba una ligera sonrisa cada que ella intentaba mirarle. Por fin, la pelirosa pudo sostenerle la mirada, y habló – Este… ¿no me pondrás el vendaje? – el chico rubio la miró un poco pensativo y contestó - No, aun no – mientras le regalaba una sonrisa calida, Amu no quiso preguntar mas ya que aun se sentía incomoda, no se acostumbraba a la presencia del chico.

– Sabes Amu-chan – El rubio comenzó a hablar – he pensado por mucho tiempo la razón por la que dejamos de ser novios – en este punto, la chica pelirosada que lo acompañaba empezó a sentirse tensa e intento contestar – pues… - un poco dudosa, pero Tadase no la dejo continuar agregando – No me molesta, solo que no pienso que – a lo que la chica intento interrumpir nuevamente – Es que… -, Tadase sonrió un poco y negó con su cabeza, Amu observó la expresión del rubio y entendió, solamente tenia que escuchar, - no pienso que haya sido razón suficiente para dejar la amistad de lado – continuo el rubio tras el silencio de la chica, ella solamente lo escuchaba atenta mientras lo veía de vez en cuando para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba, Tadase notaba la atención de la chica pese al silencio, así que seguía hablando – Realmente quisiera ser tu amigo, no como antes… pues se que algunas cosas cambiaron – el rubio se detuvo al llegar a aquel parque, uno que le traía recuerdos a la chica, el chico sonrió un poco ante la sorpresa de la chica y la dirigió a una banca para sentarse los dos a platicar.

- No quisiera incomodarte, sabes que te quiero Amu-chan, pero eso no me impide ser tu amigo, al contrario – siguió hablando el chico después de sentarse, la tomo de las manos y agrego – quiero que cuentes conmigo como con los demás – la chica pelirosa sorprendida por las acciones del chico, no sabia que decir, se había quedado sin habla, después de un momento de silencio, Amu se dispuso a hablar – Discúlpame Tadase, pudimos haber arreglado esto antes – mientras agachaba la mirada y dejaba que el chico sostuviera sus nerviosas manos, – y se que talvez fue mi culpa, ya que fui yo la que empezó a evitarte – comentaba un poco nerviosa, y mientras suspiraba agrego – y la verdad es, que nunca escuche lo que tu pensabas al respecto – el chico sonrió ante las palabras de la pelirosa, y agrego animado – Bien, creo que hemos arreglado esto ¿Amigos? – mientras sonreía calidamente, Amu sonrió aliviada y asintió, en ese momento el celular del chico timbro.

_Pensé que las cosas saldrían mal, pero me alegra haber arreglado esto con Tadase, al menos así no lo tendré que evitar y podremos salir con los mismos amigos sin incomodidades, o eso espero. Definitivamente no lo esperaba, pero creo que este es un peso menos para mí. Escuche el timbre del celular de Tadase, éste reviso de que se trataba y me dijo – Amu-chan – con una sonrisa, y lo mire con duda esperando que dijera algo mas._

El chicos saco el vendaje de su bolsillo nuevamente y se lo mostró a la chica que lo acompañaba, la mirada dudosa de la chica cambio por una tranquila, el chico comenzó a vendarla, una vez que termino la tomo de una mano – Vamos Amu-chan – agrego el rubio, la pelirosa se levanto de su lugar y tomo el brazo del chico como apoyo – Comienzo a acostumbrarme a todo esto – sonrió mientras lo decía, la chica fue dirigida por el chico rubio, mientras caminaban, Amu quiso romper aquel silencio contándole a su ahora amigo como habían sido los días anteriores, mientras el reía al escuchar las historias de la pelirosa, el camino fue un poco largo mas no aburrido.

_Me era mas fácil hablarle en aquella oscuridad que mirándolo a los ojos, quien lo diría, pero gracias a eso nos evitamos un camino silencioso y tenso, Tadase se detuvo después de caminar un buen rato, por lo que me detuve con él, me dio indicación de que esperara y escuche como abría una puerta, "Oh por dios, ¿a donde me lleva?" después de esperar un momento me dijo que lo siguiera, subimos unos cuantos escalones y entramos a un lugar calido, me sentó en una silla que estaba bastante cómoda y me dijo que esperara de nuevo, me sentía inquieta pues no sabia que estaba pasando, en eso, escuche varios pasos a mi alrededor, al parecer eran de mas de una persona y empecé a sentirme tensa y observada._

- Amu-chan – Dijo aquel rubio de mirada borgoña, mientras se situaba frente a la chica que se encontraba sentada en medio de la habitación, se arrodillo y le dijo – tengo algo importante que decirte – las manos de la chica no podían ser mas obvias, ella se encontraba nerviosa y tensa ante tal situación, mas esperaba que el chico le explicara; - Todos te queremos mucho, y haríamos que lo imposible fuera posible, solo para verte feliz – la chica se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero aun seguía sin entender, el chico empezó a quitar el vendaje de los ojos de la pelirosa.

_Tadase quito el vendaje por completo de mis ojos, y al fin pude entender lo que me decía, estaba rodeada de todos mis amigos, ahí estaba Kukai con su característica sonrisa, Nagihiko con su mirada amable, Rima con una gran sonrisa, Por su puesto estaba Tadase con aquella calida sonrisa, estaba Utau, mi hermanita Ami "Espera, ¿mi hermanita? ¿Que no estaba con mis padres?", también estaba mi amiga más infantil, Yaya, todos estaban ahí conmigo, todos sonriendo y sus miradas se encontraban iluminadas, me sentí feliz de verlos._

La expresión de Amu que denotaba sorpresa y felicidad se hacia desbordar por sobre todo su rostro, todos sus amigos la felicitaron por su cumpleaños, la abrazaron, la chica se levanto de la silla y miro por el gran ventanal que se encontraba frente a ella, había tanta gente en el patio al que este daba, y había decoraciones por todo su alrededor, velas, serpentinas, había una mesa con comida y bocadillos, había otra con un gran pastel, y una mas llena de regalos, en una mesa alcanzo a ver a sus padres sentados muy tranquilos y platicando, por lo que comprendió que todo aquello fue planeado solo para ella.

– _Chicos… todo esto ¿es por mí? – Dije conmovida tras ver todo aquello que habían preparado, a lo que Nagihiko me contesto – Claro Amu-chan, ¿creíste que te dejaríamos sola en tu cumpleaños? – a lo que los demás sonrieron, yo les sonreí de vuelta y las lagrimas se apilaron sobre el borde de mis ojos, eran lagrimas de felicidad, no pude decir mas que – Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias – y corrí a abrazarlos nuevamente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Tadase se me acerco y me dijo – Amu-chan, ¿tienes la caja contigo? – a lo que asentí y la saque de mi bolso, me les quede viendo a todos y ellos me veían a mi, no podía entender con exactitud sus miradas hasta que Nagihiko me dijo – ¿No sientes que aun te falta algo? – Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa de aquella pregunta, no quería admitirlo, pero al bajar mi mirada casi se los confirme, y escuche decir a Yaya muy animada – Entonces Amu-chi, ¡presiona el ultimo botón! – _

La chica pelirosada rodeada por sus amigos se sintió asombrada, "¿esa era la señal que tenia que esperar?" se pregunto a ella misma, miro fijamente la caja que sostenía en sus manos y…

* * *

Ta tan!!! Aquí termina el quinto capitulo :P! ya se, lo deje en lo mejor, pero es que ya lo extendí demasiado xD (eske no me resisti a meter a los demas personajes en los preparativos de la fiesta *-*)

Gracias por sus reviews a: miry-chan, aifonsy, Izumi-chan (OMG! el manga? D: apenas voy en el capi 28 TOT nu lo he terminado de leer TT-TT pero si vi el ultimo capitulo de SC party ;O;!) y a TsukiyomiYuki; y gracias por seguir este fic, agregarlo a sus favoritos y a sus alarmas, ya casi lo termino ;O;!

Sigan leyendo para ver que pasa en el próximo capitulo! :3 el ultimo botón!!! Que emoción xD! Me despido :3!!

P.D. ;O; hare lo mejor que pueda para subir el proximo capitulo pronto.


	6. Capitulo 6: Una melodia solo para ti

**Capitulo 6: Una melodía solo para ti**

Ni Shugo Chara ni sus personajes me pertenecen, este fic es de mi autoria y lo hago sin fines de lucro.

"pensamientos"

- Diálogos –

_Amu POV_

(N/A: Notas de la Autora)

* * *

"_Después de todo lo que han hecho para mi, creo que no todo lo que espero se cumplirá", entonces, una imagen de aquel sueño abrumador apareció en mi cabeza, y volví a sentir aquella impotencia y desesperación por no poder alcanzarle, sentí como se formo un nudo en mi garganta, mas la voz animada de Yaya me saco de mis profundos pensamientos – Entonces Amu-chi, ¡presiona el ultimo botón! –, los mire frustrada y pensé "¿Qué pueden darme a cambio de esto que mi corazón desea? ¿Qué puede reemplazarlo?", sentí como el corazón se estremeció, pero aun así mire aquella caja decidida "¿Qué más puedo pedir? Tengo a mis amigos, a mi familia y todo el esfuerzo que ellos han dado por mi, seria egoísta deprimirme en un momento como este, tengo que disfrutar de lo que puedo tener"_

La chica pelirosada parecía tener un debate mental con aquella caja, ya que la mirada que le sostenía era tan profunda y fija, que parecía haberse perdido en el espacio y no escuchar los ánimos que sus amigos le daban para que oprimiera el ultimo botón,mas sin embargo, su cuerpo pareció actuar solo y oprimió el cuarto botón, todos esperaban con ansias que lo oprimiera, y esperaban la reacción de la chica. Amu se percato que oprimió el último botón cuando el silencio se hizo presente, los miro a todos y aquella expresión que tenían no la podía descifrar.

_Había oprimido el ultimo botón, y el silencio se hizo presente en toda la habitación, las miradas expectantes que me sostenían mis amigos me confundían un poco "Y… ¿ahora que?" me dije a mi misma, me quede confusa, habían pasado unos segundos apenas pero aquel silencio pareciera alargar el tiempo, como si fuesen horas, entonces, una melodía rompió todo aquel silencio, una que ya había escuchado años atrás, triste, pero a la vez muy bonita y pura; mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa al escuchar aquella melodía y se tornaron vidriosos._

La chica pelirosada parecía estar totalmente impactada por aquella melodía, pudo reconocer la dirección de la que venia el sonido y solo pudo girar su cuerpo para mirar por la ventana nuevamente, al hacerlo, se encontró con aquella figura que anhelaba encontrar, parado entre toda la gente, tocando aquel instrumento que reconocía bien, sus ojos no podían creer lo que observaban, y evitaba parpadear como si al cerrar los ojos y abrirlos nuevamente aquel chico desaparecería entre la muchedumbre. Se quedo inmóvil, admirando aquel chico que en sueños llamaba, escuchando aquella dulce melodía que, al llegar a ella, hacia que su cuerpo entero se estremeciera, las lagrimas estaban en los bordes de sus ojos, esperando un poco para poder fluir libres sobre sus mejillas, quería evitar moverse y hasta respirar, no quería perderse aquella escena por nada en el mundo, así durase tan solo segundos.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada? – Una voz retumbo en la habitación – él esta tocando para ti, y tu solo ¿te quedas ahí estática? – agrego la rubia de mirada violácea, la pelirosa al escucharla se giro para verla, se sorprendió al ver la expresión en el rostro de todos, como apoyando aquellas palabras que la rubia había dicho, entonces, una mano tomo la suya y la jalo con fuerza, – Vamos Amu-chi, ¡por aquí! – la chica castaña condujo a su amiga a través de un pasillo, para así poder llegar al adornado patio donde se encontraban los invitados y el chico que tocaba su violín con aquel sentimiento; los demás cómplices siguieron a las chicas hasta llegar todos al patio, todos miraban emocionados la escena.

_Yaya me dejo frente a frente con Ikuto, no lo podía creer, lo tenia frente a mi, y no era un sueño; Aquel semblante con el que tocaba aquella hermosa melodía, era hipnotizante, no podía dejar de mirarlo, su rostro con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo nota a nota la melodía que él mismo producía, aquella que parecía salir de su pecho mas que de sus manos, sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse nuevamente, y por mas que quería acercarme y tocarlo para comprobar que de verdad estaba ahí, no podía moverme, mi cuerpo no me respondía, seguía en shock, no podía creer que mis amigos hayan conseguido esto; y que me conocieran tan bien como para saber que esto era algo que realmente esperaba._

La chica pelirosa estaba totalmente perdida contemplando al chico peliazul, tocando su violín. El chico al sentir la mirada de la chica, opto por abrir sus ojos y dirigirlos hacia las doradas orbes que lo miraban, aquellas miradas que se penetraron en cuanto se encontraron, parecían hablar, parecía que sus miradas hablaran por ellos, estaban tan concentrados el uno en el otro que se olvidaron de las demás personas que los rodeaban, mientras él seguía tocando su violín, su mirada fija y penetrante se apoderaba de la mirada frágil y reprochante, pero a la vez conmovida, de la chica, se encontraban solamente ellos dos en sus pensamientos.

Mientras los chicos conversaban con sus miradas, los invitados presenciaban aquella escena animados de ver a la cumpleañera con aquella expresión, felicidad, sorpresa, ilusión, esperanza, anhelo y amor; todo esto desbordaba de su rostro. Los cómplices autores de aquel evento celebraban entre ellos, a sabiendas de que habían logrado su cometido; aunque, una mirada borgoña se fijaba en aquel par que se acababa de encontrar, un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió al chico rubio, suspiro con alivio y sonrió un poco, el grupo de chicos miraron a su rubio amigo con aquella expresión y decidieron guardar silencio, Tadase notó aquella acción por parte de sus amigos, y los miro con una calida sonrisa mientras decía – Lo mas importante es que ella sea feliz ¿no? … Por eso yo también puedo ser feliz – el castaño ojiverde abrazo al rubio por encima de sus hombros con un brazo, mientras que con el otro sobaba su cabeza – Así se habla, como era de esperarse de ti – añadió mientras sonreía con entusiasmo, los demás chicos del grupo se alegraron y siguieron riendo y festejando.

– ¡Chicos! Ya casi termina la canción – mientras llegaba con el grupo, fue lo que exclamaba la mas pequeña de aquel grupo de cómplices, los chicos asintieron y empezaron a repartir objetos a los invitados mientras el castaño ojiverde y el rubio de mirada borgoña se preparaban uno a cada lado de la carpa que habían instalado, las chicas se acomodaron como habían acordado, la pequeña hermana de la cumpleañera fue la ultima en acomodarse ya que había ido con el pequeño **(N/A: Pero mas grande que ella :3)** Hikari a arreglar lo que faltaba. Todos estaban listos, esperando el final de la canción que Ikuto se encontraba tocando.

La melodía que se escuchaba llego a su fin, en cuanto esto sucedió, las voces de los organizadores y de los invitados se unieron para felicitar a la sorprendida cumpleañera – ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – En ese mismo instante, las chicas y los invitados hicieron disparar sus serpentinas, mientras que Tadase y Kukai tiraban de unas cuerdas para dejar caer globos y confeti desde el techo de la carpa; ante tal escándalo, nuestra pelirosada cumpleañera salio del trance que la mirada del ojiazul chico le producía, se sorprendió ante tal ambiente de fiesta, y a la vez se sentía muy feliz, se habían tomado todas aquellas molestias por ella, antes de que pudiera decir algo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro; Ikuto la miro nuevamente y se limito a decir – Felicidades Amu – con aquella voz ronca que le caracterizaba, Amu lo miro y aun sin poder decir nada, sonrió alegremente para él. Una pequeña mano tomo la de ella y la tiro – ¡Ven one-chan! – y la llevo hacia un espacio despejado que se encontraba cerca de la carpa donde todos se encontraban, los organizadores animaron a los invitados a seguirlas, en cuanto llegaron la pequeña de coletas castañas y mirada ambarina dijo emocionada – ¡Mira! – mientras señalaba el cielo, la chica pelirosada giro sus dorados ojos hacia donde su hermana apuntaba y como por arte de magia, empezaron a salir fuegos artificiales.

_Eran tan bonitos, me sentí muy feliz de estarlos observando, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan corto tiempo, que mi corazón aun latía rápido y fuerte, me habían regalado tanta felicidad, mi hermanita me abrazo y me felicito; correspondí a su abrazo, y mientras los fuegos artificiales deslumbraban aquel oscuro cielo, me gire para ver hacia la carpa pero todos estaban a mi alrededor, contemplando aquellas figuras que se iluminaban en el cielo y desaparecían mientras caían, todos excepto uno, Ikuto me observaba a mi, entonces mi rostro reacción ante aquella mirada y mis mejillas cobraron vida tornándose de un color rojizo, me sentí acalorada por un momento, y caí bajo su hechizo, por mas que quisiera moverme no podía, entonces observe que se acercaba lentamente a mi, con cada paso que daba lo sentía mas cerca, aquellos andares elegantes y su mirada fija en la mía, hacían que un escalofrío recorriera todo mi cuerpo, que mis mejillas se tornaran chapeteadas y mis ojos vidriosos, y sentía como el corazón quería salir de mi pecho y llegar a sus brazos, pase saliva difícilmente y solo me quede ahí estática mirando como se acercaba cada vez mas a mi. Los fuegos artificiales dejaron de iluminar el cielo y la gente que me rodeaba regresaba a sus lugares, mientras los chicos ponían un poco de música para "encender" la fiesta, Ami soltó mi brazo mientras se dirigía hacia la carpa con mis padres. En todo este tiempo Ikuto seguía caminando hasta llegar a donde yo me encontraba._

El chico peliazul se aproximo a la pelirosada cumpleañera, la cual se encontraba inmóvil ante los movimientos del chico. Al llegar a su objetivo, Ikuto abrazó a Amu, quien estaba aun más sorprendida, al sentir el abrazo del chico su cuerpo se tensó, mas él no deshizo el abrazo, esperaba que fuera correspondido y así sucedió, tras un pequeño lapso de indecisión y nerviosismo la pelirosada relajo su cuerpo y correspondió aquel abrazo. Pareciera que el pidiera perdón y ella se lo concediera con aquel gesto.

Después de unos momentos de estar abrazados, se separaron, la chica pelirosada encamino su mirada hacia aquellos ojos zafiro e intento decir algo – Ikuto… Yo… Yo… Lo siento – dijo Amu al no poder terminar su frase, agacho su mirada y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, tras haber sentido aquella humedad sobre su rostro sintió un roce frío y calido a la vez, el cual secó el camino húmedo que dejo aquella lagrima, y aquella mano que aparto esa lagrima, tomo su mentón y levanto su rostro nuevamente, se encontró con una expresión comprensiva, conmovida y dulce en aquellos ojos del color del océano, con aquella mirada tan profunda como el mismo – No te preocupes… – contesto el chico – Ya lo se… – agrego mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de ella.

_No sabia que decir, no sabia que pensar, simplemente me deje llevar por el embriagante aroma de su respiración, acerco su rostro tanto al mío, que era inevitable; el rubor de mis mejillas pareció aumentar así como el calor que recorrió mi rostro, nuestros rostros se acercaban cada vez mas, entonces cedí por completo, cerré mis ojos y sentí como sus labios calidos se unieron con los míos; sentí como la humedad de su boca se hacia también mía, y como nuestros labios seguían el compás de nuestros sentimientos y se acoplaban perfectamente. Nos hizo falta el aire, pero era tan difícil deshacerse de aquel calido beso, ninguno de los dos mostraba intenciones de apartarse, aun así, tome la iniciativa y empecé a retroceder lentamente, quería que durara mas tiempo pero tenia que pasar, hasta que nos separamos por completo y al fin pudimos respirar algo mas que no fuera nuestros alientos._

Después de dar un gran suspiro, los chicos se tomaron de la mano, parecía que las palabras no existían entre ellos, simplemente se conectaban tan perfectamente que no las necesitaban en ese momento, ya habría tiempo para hablar, ahora tendrían que disfrutar de la fiesta organizada. Entonces una luz se encendió y alumbro un punto fijo entre las personas, parecía ser una especie de mini escenario donde se encontraban Utau, Rima, Ami y Yaya; la primera chica comenzó a cantar mientras las dos segundas, hacían actuaciones de malabarismo con pinos y cuerdas, la tercera por su parte acompañaba la melodía con un baile que ella misma había adaptado a la canción y la actuación de sus amigas; era un buen espectáculo, Amu al ver lo que las chicas habían preparado para ella, corrió hacia el escenario para verlas, Ikuto que aun tomaba su mano la siguió, Amu se veía tan feliz y los invitados disfrutaban de todo aquello, la fiesta resulto todo un éxito. Después de haber completado todo lo que habían planeado para ella, las horas pasaron dentro de aquel ambiente alegre y animado, los invitados comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas.

Al final solo quedaban aquel grupo de chicos que inicio todo, incluyendo al apuesto peliazul de ojos zafiro, los padres de la cumpleañera, el dueño de aquella casa y gran aportador al plan que los cómplices prepararon, Hikari y claro, la chica pelirosa a quien festejaban; - Muchas gracias a todos por haberse tomado tantas molestias por mi – Dijo una agradecida y animada Amu, a lo que todos sonrieron y una chica castaña se adelanto a contestar – No ha sido ninguna molestia – mientras sonreía, el chico de larga cabellera azulada agrego – solo queremos que sonrías como siempre lo haces – con aquella calida expresión en su rostro que le caracterizaba, mientras el castaño ojiverde tomaba su turno en la palabra – y nunca dejes de hacerlo – mientras levantaba su pulgar y sonreía alegremente, la chica de los rizos dorados y la rubia de mirada violácea sonrieron mientras decían – Si tienes algún problema… – cada una – No olvides que estamos para ti – a lo que finalmente agrego el chico rubio de mirada borgoña – Siempre podrás contar con nosotros – mientras sonreía calidamente.

Amu se conmovió ante las palabras de sus amigos, y los miraba con ilusión, cuando una voz rompió el momento – ¡One-chan! También puedes contar con nosotros, no te olvides de nosotros – dijo la alegre hermana menor de la chica pelirosada mientras abrazaba a sus padres, quienes sonreían sinceramente para apoyar las palabras de la pequeña. Amu sonrió de regreso y asintió, una mano tomo la suya con firmeza y giro su mirada para encontrarse con Ikuto, Amu aun no se acostumbraba ante aquel contacto con el chico así que sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras lo miraba, a lo que el chico peliazul sonrió – Yo también estaré ahí, no pienso alejarme otra vez – agrego mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella.

_Me sentía feliz, hubiera querido gritar de la emoción ante todo aquello que mis amigos, mi familia e Ikuto habían dicho, por un momento pensé que estaba soñando, pero las manos de Ikuto me hicieron sentir en la realidad. Ami se acerco y me entrego una especie de libro decorado, me dijo que ella y mamá se habían esforzado mucho en hacerlo y que mi padre también había contribuido, cuando lo vi lo primero que pensé es que era muy vistoso y bonito, con sus decoraciones y apliques, antes de abrirlo los chicos me dijeron que esperaban que no volviera a pasar lo que paso, y que ese libro me recordaría por siempre lo que los 4 botones de la felicidad significan. _

_Entonces lo abrí y lo primero que vi en el fueron fotografías, se las habían arreglado para conseguir fotografías mientras me encerraba en mi habitación a "estudiar", después vi fotografías del maestro Nikaidou haciendo lo que ahora era la caja de los botones, también había fotos mías con el vendaje en los ojos, fotos con Nadeshiko, había fotos de ellos preparando todo lo del parque fantasía, aparecían todos y cada uno de ellos, incluso Ikuto, todo eso me hizo ilusión, Ikuto siempre estuvo involucrado en todo, también había fotos de los preparativos de la fiesta, todos trabajando por mi, y al final había espacios en blanco, bastantes, los mire con duda y les pregunte de que se trataba – ¡Ahí pondremos las fotos de la fiesta One-chan! Ya tenemos todo arreglado – fue lo que me contesto mi muy alegre hermanita, a lo que sonreí, finalmente mis padres decidieron retirarse y llevarse a Ami con ellos, pues ya era tarde, Yo decidí quedarme un rato mas con mis amigos pero Ikuto prometió llevarme a mi casa._

Debido a que ya era tarde, los chicos decidieron retirarse, pues no querían importunar aun mas a Hikari, quien fue el que había prestado su casa para la fiesta y quien había aportado siempre su ayuda, tanto económica como física en todos los preparativos. Salieron de la casa de Hikari y se dirigieron al automóvil que Utau llevaba – Amu-chi, nosotros nos vamos con Utau – Dijo una alegre castaña – ¡Pido adelante! – Agregó mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, los demás asintieron, a lo que una confundida pelirosa interrogo - ¿Y yo? ¿Con quien me voy? – mientras todos se subían acomodándose al auto y reían, Ikuto tomo de la mano a Amu – Tu te vas conmigo, prometí que te llevaría a tu casa - la chica pelirosa no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente, a lo que una rubia de mirada violácea contesto – Entonces, problema resuelto, nos vamos que tengo que pasar a dejarlos a todos – mientras se acomodaba al volante, todos bajaron las ventanillas y se despidieron agitando las manos, Amu e Ikuto se quedaron viendo como partían mientras el automóvil cada vez se alejaba mas hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

– Bien, ¿Nos vamos? – dijo el chico peliazul mientras se giraba para dirigirse a otro automóvil (**N/A:** Utau e Ikuto manejan :D! y tienen su propio auto *-* xD), la chica pelirosada se giro para ver como Ikuto se alejaba, y solamente se limito a seguirlo. Esta era la primera vez, después de tantos años, que se quedaba a solas con el chico, así que no sabia como actuar, si bien había crecido y se había convertido en una mujer, la presencia de Ikuto la hacia sentir como si hubiera regresado en el tiempo, y se hubiera convertido en una niña nuevamente; estaba llena de nervios y ansiedad, aunque quisiera preguntar muchas cosas, no sabia si quería escuchar la respuesta.

Ikuto había llegado al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto, haciéndole un gesto a su acompañante para que subiera, la pelirosa entendió y subió al auto, antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, el chico tomo el cinturón de seguridad y lo paso por la chica, hubo una cercanía entre ellos, por la que la chica se tenso un poco y se torno nerviosa – P-puedo hacerlo – dijo intentando tomar el control en aquella situación, el peliazul sonrió de lado y contesto – Yo también - y siguió con lo que hacia, la chica se ruborizo nuevamente y guardo silencio, después de haber asegurado a su acompañante Ikuto cerro la puerta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor; Después de un silencioso camino, los chicos llegaron a la casa de la pelirosada – Listo, servido a la princesa – dijo Ikuto con un tono y tanto burlesco, la pelirosada se ruborizo por el sobrenombre que el chico le había dado, pero no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña molestia por el tono que había usado – Si era tanta molestia, hubiera podido venir por mi cuenta – dijo un poco indignada.

_Pero que le pasaba, yo no pedí que me trajera no era necesario ese gesto, aun así no quiero bajarme todavía, mi vista se nublo y no pude evitar bajar la mirada, con mi mano derecha tome la manija para abrir la puerta del coche y poder salir, de cierta forma me sentía mal después de todo. Abrí la puerta, y con mi pie derecho pise la acera firme, cuando iba a bajar del coche por completo, sentí una mano que tomo mi mano izquierda y me jalo de regreso, me senté nuevamente en el asiento y – Perdón, no era mi intención hacerte sentir así – ¿Ikuto me pidió perdón? Eso me tomo por sorpresa, nunca imagine que Ikuto pudiera pedir perdón de una forma tan directa y tan sencilla, definitivamente estos 6 años no habían pasado en balde, todos habíamos cambiado un poco._

Al parecer el chico peliazul noto la sorpresa de la chica en su rostro, por la repentina disculpa que dejo salir – Simplemente no se como actuar, ahora que te tengo frente a mi – agrego el chico para seguir con su dialogo, en vista de que no había respuesta por parte de la chica, siguió diciendo – No se que es lo que esperas de mi, pero en estos 6 años que han pasado siempre he pensado en ti – en el rostro de la chica no pudo haberse mostrado mas la sorpresa, se subió nuevamente al auto y cerro la puerta, intento mirar al chico a los ojos y al girar su mirada se encontró con un cabizbajo y ruborizado Ikuto.

_Sin duda alguna, nunca había visto a Ikuto así, me sorprendió tanto, de seguro era difícil para él también poderse expresar de esa manera, sobre todo conmigo, que tengo una imagen de él que se forjo hace seis años, y que se ha ido cambiando con el tiempo, para llegar a ser lo que en estos momentos estoy mirando. Mi voz no quería salir de mi boca, por mas palabras que quisiera pronunciar no salían, tenia que expresarle lo que yo sentía también por mas trabajo que me costara, así que tome su mano que sostenía con firmeza la palanca de cambios, y por fin llame su atención, sus ojos me miraron directamente y pude sentir como un calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, su mirada no era fría, era mas bien calida y en sus ojos me vi reflejada, esos ojos me estaban viendo a mi, esa calidez me pertenecía a mi. Sentí que podía volar en ese momento, entonces mi garganta se libro del candado que la aprisionaba y pude hablar – No me importa si fueron uno, dos o seis años, no me importa lo que hiciste ni con quien estuviste, no me importa nada si me sigues mirando como lo haces ahora – Ikuto se sorprendió ante mis palabras, susurro mi nombre pero yo seguí hablando – Quiero demostrarte que yo también te veo con la misma mirada que tu lo haces, quiero hacer llegar mi voz a tu pecho, quiero hacer de mi respiración la tuya, quiero que mi nombre siempre sea lo primero y lo ultimo presente en tu cabeza, quiero… – Ikuto tomo mi rostro con sus manos, lo que me hizo callar. _

– Amu, tu ya eres todo eso – Dijo Ikuto mientras se acercaba para besar los labios de la chica, la cual acepto y correspondió el beso. Al separarse para tomar un poco de aire, la chica pelirosada se mostraba feliz, conmovida e ilusionada – Me siento como si estuviera soñando, y no quisiera despertar – agrego mientras miraba al chico a los ojos, él sonrió ante las palabras de la chica y contesto – No estas soñando, incluso mañana que te despiertes ahí voy a estar – los ojos de Amu se tornaron vidriosos y se apresuro a preguntar – ¿De verdad? ¿Estarás? – el chico peliazul acaricio su mejilla con sus manos y contesto – Estaré… te lo dije antes, no me iré nunca mas – beso su frente – lo que mas amo, se encuentra aquí – agrego, los ojos de Amu se llenaron de lagrimas al escuchar aquellas palabras salir de la boca del chico al que ella amaba, él limpio sus lagrimas y sello sus palabras besando aquellos calidos labios que le eran irresistibles.

Fin

* * *

Waaaa, este es el fin de este fic! Pensé que nunca lo terminaría TT-TT, no sabia que fin darle y sorry por la tardanza ToT creo que me tarde demasiado en poner el ultimo capitulo pero es que, les explico x3, el 14 (un día después de poner el capitulo 5 xD) me operaron de la vesícula _, pensé que podría continuar al segundo día de la operación pero sinceramente no me daban ganas de nada xD nomás quería dormir y dormir xD! (sorry!!! Soy una floja T_T) pero ya me siento mejor y al fin termine el capitulo que deje a la mitad :D! y es el ultimo TOT!

Espero que les haya gustado mi fic y el ultimo capitulo! (Repito que no sabia como darle fin TOT me esmere mucho en eso)

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior a: X-Yukino-Dark-X, Izumi-Chan, RukiaAikoChoEmi, XxXKaren-chanXxX, TsukiyomiYuki, aifonsy y karla-souma

Y muchísimas gracias a tods los que han seguido mi fic, a quienes lo han puesto en sus favoritos y alertas, y como pueden ver los finales me son difíciles _ Waaaa pero despedirse es tan triste xD

Weno weno ahora si, muchísimas gracias por leer este humilde fic, por seguirlo, por comentar y todo eso :D

Pronto subiré otro nuevo fic, así que estén atents. Se les quiere a tods

Cha! :3!


End file.
